Tomorrow is Just a Day Away
by ClockworkCampbell
Summary: Marinette is a foster kid. Her only freedom is being ladybug, Paris's superhero, with her partner Chat Noir. That is until Marinette is asked to spend a month with Mr. Agreste, Paris's biggest fashion designer. She is given the opportunity to live in his home, go to school and do modeling with his son, Adrien, who seems very familiar. #ATwistOnTheStoryOfAnnie
1. Its a Hard-knock Life

**Chapter 1:**

 **It's a Hard-knock Life**

 **Marinette's Pov**

* * *

 _Marinette was cradled in a woman's arm, wrapped in a soft and comfortable white blanket imprinted with red and black dots. She gazed up at a plump round face, grey almond eyes staring straight head while tears trailed down her flushed pink cheeks. The loud squeak of sneakers treading along the stone pavement vibrated through the silent street which permitted the rats to scurry back into their drains before getting caught. It was the only noise that disrupted the peaceful urban existence of the surrounding Paris townhouses._

 _The road ahead was covered in a blanket of darkness that night had fabricated. The woman held a small metal torch in one hand, illuminating a ghostly yellow path, while she gripped her baby tightly to her chest that radiated heat and love. Suddenly Marinette was placed on a step. The cold was an unwelcome feeling and she extended her chubby arms upwards, grasping only air. Tears flooded her eyes and for a moment she saw little more than a blur. When her vision cleared her mother was no longer standing there but Chat Noir._

" _Is everything alright milady? You look purrfectly ravishing tonight." Chat smirked, his green eyes glinting with mischievous._

 _She blinked furiously and the image changed. Hawkmoth materialized, leaning on his grey staff, his cold blue eyes burning into her own._

 _He inclined his head. "You have no one who loves you. You're just like me. Come join me. All you have to do is give me yours and Chat Noir's miraculous."_

 _Hawkmoth then reached into his pocket, bringing out a white butterfly. Cupping it in his palm, a blinding silver light flashed. He then removed his hand, revealing a purple butterfly with patches of black dark magic. "Go my little Akuma and evalize her!"_

 _The butterfly fluttered towards her and she shouted internally, powerless to stop it as she lay there, abandoned. No, no, nooo…_

"Marinette, please wake up!"

Marinette opened her eyes sharply, her body coated in layers of sweat, lungs sizzling as she panted heavily for oxygen. Her heart thumped against her body, wishing to explode free from the tight sensation crawling in her chest.

"Quickly, get her asthma puffer."

Her eyes swelled a crimson red and she coughed violently, scrunching the brown stained bed sheets in her hand. The puffer was abruptly shoved into her mouth and she took a couple of slow and controlled breaths of air. Marinette relaxed, her head slumping onto her hard flat pillow, eyelids dropping shut.

"Oh no you don't girl."

Two strong hands clasped her ankles and managed to pull her halfway off the bed. Marinette moaned, muttering a few incoherent words along the lines of 'I will get up' and 'just a minute.' She dragged herself up and sat on the metal railing of her bed feeling confused and exhausted. She rubbed at her temple with the ball of her right thumb, forcing herself to think beyond the dream. Three familiar faces were gathered around her.

Alya, her best friend, had her hands posed at her wide hips, an imprudent scowl plastered to her oval face. Her long milk chocolate hair was cast down her back with a few strands resting neatly on her shoulders. Her square black glasses sat crooked on the bridge of her nose which she would constantly fiddled with in order to stop them from falling off.

"Remember what Miss Antoine said last night. We need to have our room tidy by eight thirty and then you have to deliver a present to Mr. Agreste" Alya said with a roll of her golden honey eyes.

Marinette sighed within while tucking a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"That's because you're the only one that hasn't done something drastic while being over at the mansion." Alya responded, rotating around and walking over to her bed which she proceeded to make. She continued talking, "I got his assistant fired, Alix stole a whole game console….

"So worth it" Alix murmured.

"and Chloe attempted to kiss his son, Adrien."

"He was giving me all the signs. He's very handsome, don't you think?" Chloe pouted, twirling her long blonde hair around her fingers. An evil glint shimmered in her eyes and a smirk played on her lips.

Marinette didn't answer and instead stood up, heading over to a tall wooden wardrobe where she swiftly pulled on her customary clothing. She then used the mirror that was attached to the cupboard door to tie her hair into two low pigtails. Her pink pants hugged her hips comfortably, while a brown jacket sat on top of a loose white collared top which concealed her frail frame. The final touch was a circular trivial badge with the symbols PWRFH, Paris Wings of Refuge Foster Home, which was clipped onto the collar of her shirt.

Marinette stared into her reflection, barely recognizing herself. Dark bags hung under her blue belle eyes from the frequent late-night patrols with Chat Noir while her skin was like parchment. She looked like a wilted flower, shoulders sagging, arms limp at her side. Marinette turned away from her image flustered, tears stinging her eyes.

"I wonder what she got Mr. Agreste this time" Marinette uttered bravely, wary of her friends seeing her upset. The last thing she needed were questions that she couldn't answer. It's not like she could tell them about the recurring nightmare she's had for the past six months or that she secretly hopes that her parents will reclaim her despite it being 16 years. To top it all off, she defiantly couldn't tell them that, along with Chat Noir, they were Paris's only hope in defeating Hawkmoth.

"A new game console" Alix quipped as she brushed her short pink hair.

"Hmm. Maybe chocolates or cookies" Chloe guessed, who was sitting on her bed painting her toe nails pink.

"Where did you even get that nail polish?" Alya asked.

"Alix stole it from Miss Antoine."

"She better not give him any sort of sweets. I hear the Agrestes are on a strict diet. Vegan!" Alix responded, popping up and stealing the nail polish back without Chloe noticing.

At that exact moment, Miss Antoine screamed in displeasure, a door slamming shut downstairs. Footsteps started padding up the stairs which creaked under the weight of her anger.

"15 seconds. Everyone needs to make their beds fast" Alya ordered looking up at the clock, fear shining in her eyes, while she commenced picking up tossed clothes from the ground as she had made her bed already.

Marinette hurried over to where she slept but tripped over a loose floor board, sending her spiraling toward the ground. She went down with a loud thud, groaning as her nose absorbed most of the impact. A tiny whimper escaped from her mouth. She would have to ice it later if Miss Antoine would allow it. The amount of times Marinette's clumsiness had resulted in an ice pack being pressed to some part of her body was getting ridiculous.

A shadow appeared outside of their door, blocking the hallway light and sending the room into blackness. Everyone quietened, no one daring to speak. Marinette's breath hitched in her throat and Alix audibly gulped. Keys rattled and then a sickening click as one was inserted into the lock. The door knob turned and there was the monster they had all come to know. Miss Antoine, the actress in waiting who should have easily landed the role as the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz. There was only one problem, she was a terrible actress who auditioned for roles that never fitted her personality, that is, evil.

Miss Antoine was a skinny middle age woman who went through boyfriends as fast as Marinette battled Akumas. Her long blonde hair was clipped into a messy bun and her skin was coated in a fake spray tan leaving it a dull brownie orange. She was dressed in tight black pants and platform shoes that made her even taller than she already was. A tight red top revealed everything, exploiting her flat stomach and a lot of cleavage. Too much.

Her cool grey eyes lowered to the ground where Marinette lay and irritation flashed in her eyes. "Get up, I don't want you to make the floor dirty."

Miss Antonie pursed her lips, scrutinizing Marinette as she hauled herself up. Heat pricked her eyes, but she refused to cry. She would not let anything get to her. She was ladybug, strong and fierce. Miss Antoine would not have the satisfaction of making her cry.

"Jack is coming over tonight. I want you to finish all your school work and then clean up the house. If it isn't spotless, there will be no dinner." Miss Antoine snarled, turning away from them. "Marinette come with me."

Marinette kicked the floor in frustration, hands plunged deep in the pockets of her jacket. She followed her guardian grudgingly, her feet scraping along the floor boards. In making her way downstairs, she observed the mess that her friends would have to clean up. Water was spilled on the ground, empty wine bottles, a smell wafting from the bathroom and discarded food wrappers along with a few moldy pizzas. Miss Antoine was the definition of a pig.

Marinette wanted to help her friends. They would have a hard time finishing their school work let alone the house. If only Miss Antoine would agree to send them to school instead of home school. But, Miss Antoine told them over and over again that she didn't trust them for she feared that they would run away. She had a fair point. Marinette would have run away if she hadn't been picked to be ladybug last year. Paris needed her.

Marinette was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into the back of Miss Antoine.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said, adopting a fake voice.

Miss Antoine growled and turned to face her, holding a bouquet of red roses in her hand. "I need you to give these to Mr. Agreste in person, not his assistant! And don't come back until you get him to agree to come here and see me. Afterward, I need you to go grocery shopping. Here's the list."

A long sheet of paper was pushed into one hand while the flowers were thrust into her other. Marinette couldn't wait to get out of this dump that was her home. No that was wrong. It wasn't her home. It was her prison. The front door beckoned her and she didn't wait any longer. She practically ran out of the house, leaping down the front steps.

Tiki came blasting out of her inside jacket pocket. She was a small creature, resembling a ladybug. She had a big head, slim body and vibrant blue eyes full of life. So unlike her own.

"It's alright Marinette. Look on the bright side, at least you get to go out today as you and not ladybug" she chirped, snuggling into the crook of Marinette's neck.

"I guess" Marinette responded with a sigh, tilting her head up to the sky and letting the sun ray down upon her. Maybe today will be a good day. Maybe.


	2. Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own the soulmates lines. They are from Dawson's Creek**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile**

 **Adrien's Pov**

* * *

Adrien gazed wearily into his bowl of Weetabix, subconsciously repeating a pattern of picking up a spoonful of milk only to pour it back in. He was seated at the table's head, aware of the empty dust covered seats like a knife through the heart. No one ever ate here except him and occasionally his father's assistant, Natalie, who was reading out his daily timetable behind him. These days, she was beginning to sound more and more like a CP30 from Star Wars. Adrien had stopped engaging with her the minute she had pronounced the word, schedule.

"Adrien, are you even paying attention?" she asked, her voice suppressed of any emotion.

"Hmm," he crooned, swinging around to face her, fighting the sinking feeling in his stomach. Natalie had long black hair that was tucked neatly into a low bun and rectangular white glasses. Her skin was of a smooth rose complexion, her matching purple top and pants ironed flawlessly along with perfectly manicured fingernails that had the power to do some serious damage.

Natalie arched an eyebrow. "I said, that after school you have a photo shoot in the park at 3:15 pm. I would advise you to be on time as the images need to be aired swiftly."

Adrien's pupils widened, the last part of her sentence grabbing his focus. "Why?" he blurted.

Natalie opened her mouth as if she was going to answer his question but then snapped it shut again. "It's not your concern."

Adrien flinched, his heart plummeting. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone while Natalie continued to read from her paper about what he would be wearing for the publicity event. He instantly went to his camera roll, flicking through each photo until he found the one that gave him comfort.

A blonde woman gazed into the lens warmly, kindness lighting up her green eyes. The kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The type of green that brings hope to the darkest of days and nights. Her face was soft yet strong, creases around the corner of her eyes, and her mouth was turned upwards as though she was about to laugh. Her blonde hair framed her face and she wore a light blue dress with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders, held together by a peacock broach.

His mother. She had disappeared when he was around four years old and never returned. How could he miss someone this much when he barely remembered them? A ding sounded followed by a text on his screen.

 _"Hey, I'm outside the gate. Could you please come fast? Your bodyguard is watching me like he might eat me for breakfast"_

Adrien chuckled lightly, leaping out of his seat. "Sorry Natalie. I have to go to school." He then departed the room before she could respond, closing the door behind him. He exhaled leisurely. Plagg came whizzing out of his pocket glaring.

"You said that you would get me some Camembert from the kitchen."

"Plagg, you're a pig. You already had a whole block this morning." Adrien growled, trying to grab Plagg who managed to float slightly out of reach. Plagg burped loudly which sent him into a fit of giggles. Adrien took a chance at the creatures momentary distraction to snatch him, jostling the annoying black cat kwami back into his pocket.

He strode outside, crossing the vast expanse of his front yard and faltering at the locked tall steel gate. His lungs filled with the fresh warm daylight air and the clouds snapped into place. His bodyguard, known as Gorilla because he literally resembled one and never talked, was regarding his friend, Nino, with the utmost distaste. Upon arrival, Nino peeped up, relief crossing over his features.

"Adrien, my man. Could you please tell him that I am not here to harm you?" he begged, fiddling with his red hat and adjusting the orange headphones sitting around his neck.

Adrien furrowed his brow, directing his stare at Gorilla. "I' m going to school with Nino today so you don't need to drive me. I will need a lift to the park after school, though."

"Humph," Gorilla set his jaw, the hard edges of his bone visible through the taught stretch of his skin.

I will take that as a yes, Adrien thought, opening the gate and stepping out onto the street with Nino who greeted him with a slap on the back.

"Come on. Let's go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and get some vanilla tarts. I didn't feel like eating before but now I'm famished" Adrien announced, a strong desire to get as far away from his house as he could.

"Won't your dad throw a fit. You know, model diet?"

"Ahhh who cares. I doubt he will even find out." Adrien turned to Nino and saw the delight mirrored on his best friends face.

 **8**

School dragged on for a lifetime. It was probably due to the fact that he hadn't attended a whole day of school in a while. He couldn't complain, though. Having no akuma attacks freed his chest and mind despite the twinge of disappointment he felt not seeing his ladybug. He wanted to see her jet black hair, eyes as blue as the heavens and her smile that could light up a thousand faces including his own.

While physics was his best subject, having it for last period was a real killer. Miss Mendeliev was harsh and strict who sent a student to the principal's office each lesson. Adrien glanced over at Nino who was secretly texting a girl he had meet online a few weeks ago. Her name was Alya and Nino had fallen deeply in love with her.

How could Nino fall in love with someone he didn't even know? Actually, scratch that last part. Adrien was in love with ladybug and he had no idea who she was under that mask.

"Nino!" Miss Mendeliev's voice sliced the air. "Hand over the phone and go to the principal's office."

And there it was. Now that their teacher had sent someone to the office, every other student visibly relaxed, the tension disappearing from the room.

"Bad luck mate," Adrien remarked to Nino who shrugged in response as if to say, 'it isn't the first time and it won't be the last.'

Once Nino had exited the room, class time went remarkably quicker. When he peeked up at the clock, only five minutes remained until the bell would ring.

"Now class, I have a partner project for you. You will be conducting an experiment and then be required to write a scientific report." Miss Mendeliev wiped a hand across her brow. "Ok here they are"

She began to read and Adrien sucked in a breath, wrinkling his forehead and thinking hard. Please don't put me with her. Please put me with anyone but her, he thought.

"Adrien and Sabrina"

Dam. Adrien swayed, flinging his arms out to hold onto the desk in front of him.

"Adrikinnss," Sabrina squealed, leaping from her seat and striding towards him. The voice sounded more childlike than ever, convincing him that it should belong to a kid.

"Hey, Sabrina. I guess were partners again. What a coinci..." He didn't get to finish as Sabrina hugged him, stealing his words before they could be said. She buried her face against his neck, her breath tangling in the maze of his blonde hair. Thankfully the bell rang, giving him an excuse to detangle from her arms.

He rushed out the door. He wasn't trying to be rude, but if he stayed there any longer, who knew what would come out of his mouth. It wasn't that he particularly hated Sabrina, he just didn't particularly like her either. She was the daughter of Roger Raincomprix, the head police officer of Paris. Apparently, that made her think she was superior to everyone else. She was mean, selfish and egotistical, somehow thinking he and her were an item. He couldn't think of anything worse. Adrien spotted the long white limo out front. Time to go to the photoshoot.

 **8**

Adrien was seated on the edge of the park fountain as the camera's flash blinded him. He was in black tight jeans with a loose blue top. He had a white scarf draped over his shoulders and a black beanie covering half of his blonde hair. The heat of the sun was scorching his skin and he tried desperately not to collapse from exhaustion. A bead of sweat trickled down his nose and he wiped it away despairingly.

"Yes, yes, yes" his photographer, Vincent, chanted, running around, taking shots from every angle. "Your skin is looking magnificent, just like that hottie from twilight who sparkles every time he is in the sun. Hmm, what's his names again? Eddy or something. Yes, Eddy. Keep smiling Eddy!"

Adrien yawned, his head launching into a banging drum. 30 more minutes to go.

"No, no, no Eddy! I need more…. hey little girl, get out of my shot."

Adrien was momentarily confused. He peered behind him. That's when he saw her.

 _What's a soulmate?_

A girl around his age was staring at him, mouth hanging open as she held three shopping bags in one hand and a bouquet of red flowers in the other which sagged in the heat.

 _Well, it's like a best friend but more._

Her blue hair was windswept and her face was flushed as if she had just run all over Paris.

 _It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else._

It was her eyes that drew him in.

 _It's someone who makes you a better person._

Sky blue. So familiar.

 _No, actually they don't make you a better person. You do that by yourself because they inspire you._

He felt safe.

 _A soulmate is someone who you can carry with forever._

He felt at home.

 _It's the one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would._

He felt alive.

 _And no matter what happens, you'll always love them and nothing can ever change that._

"Umm. Hello" she waved, blushing and he gave a little wave back. He liked it when she blushed.

"Little girl. I said get out of the picture" Vincent ordered, marching over and halting to a stop in front of her, hands crossed over his chest. "I will get my staff to drag you from…wait a minute."

The man quit ranting, suddenly finding an intense interest in her neck. It looked like he was about to bite her. He loved vampires' way too much. But instead of draining her blood, he touched the badge on the collar of her white shirt.

"An Orphan!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Foster kid" she corrected, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable

"This is perfect, perfect, perfect. It will certainly make the new fashion catalog sell and Mr. Agreste will pay me even more. Public sympathy always works." The photographer bounced on the spot and then seized the girl's wrist, towing her over to a makeshift tent where his employees were milling around, talking amongst one another. Vincent gave them instructions and then disappeared inside.

Adrien gawked, sitting down and waiting but never taking his eyes off the doors of the tent. A nice gentle breeze flowed through the park, rushing over his skin and making the hair at the back of his neck tingle. A few minutes later, the girl reappeared with Vincent and Adrien's breath whooshed out of him. She was wearing a strapless lace blue dress that ended at her knees. Her hair was done up in a messy bun and she had a hint of mascara on along with bright red lipstick. She stumbled over in her black wedges. Her foster badge was clipped over her heart.

Vincent directed them so that they were facing one another. His arm bumped with hers – and his soul lurched and danced and sighed. His heart thumped so loudly that it drowned out the drone of insects, the twitter of birds. A few more inches and they would be kissing.

"Hi. I'm Adrien." He exhaled.

"Hi…I'mm… Marinetttteee" she stuttered, a small smile gracing her lips.


	3. Don't need Sunshine to Turn Sky Blue

**Chapter 3:**

 **Don't Need Sunshine to Turn Sky Blue**

 **Marinette's Pov**

* * *

For the first part of the morning, Marinette had departed her foster home and headed to the Agreste Mansion which perpetually infused her with excitement and wonder when she sighted the establishment. A large sandstone wall ran around the permitter of the mansion; in which to enter that area you had to pass through a double golden steel gate. The mansion was a renaissance design, three domed roofs, and semi-circular arch windows. Marinette loved designing. Fashion was her most prominent hobby. But, every now and then, she took time in appreciating Paris's distinctive architecture.

However, while she could admire the beauty on the outside, she was prohibited from stepping inside. Locked out, she struggled to convince the bodyguard at the gate to permit her admission. It was problematic having a conversation with a person who...

1\. Scared her senseless due to looking part gorilla and therefore could possibly want to eat her

2\. Grunted and growled at every word and action she carried out,

3\. Regarded her with bored tired eyes as if she was a pesky annoying fly buzzing around

Usually, Marinette disposed the gifts in the container shoot at the gateway in an effort to avoid triggering problems like her foster friends had done. Nevertheless, Miss Antoine had instructed her to give the present directly to Mr. Agreste. Marinette would be insane to go against her command. Finally, after two hours of waiting patiently, the doors of the mansion unbolted revealing the assistant, Natalie. A flame sparked in Marinette's chest only to be swiftly extinguished. Natalie shouted at her to go away before she called the cops.

"You don't understand. I have to give these face to face with Mr. Agreste," Marinette pleaded for the tenth time, her voice and mouth beginning to dry up from the exertion. She placed her free hand on the gate, shaking the structure. She sounded desperate and even looked the part.

"Your friends have already created an abundant of problems here kid. Beat it" Natalie ordered, looking at the badge on Marinette's collar with hatred. Marinette shuddered, disliking it when people judged her based on her status.

"Please. It will only be a minute" she solicited while cringing at her poor argument, aware that her attempt at convincing Natalie was about as probable as Miss Antoine's consent in letting Marinette and her friends attend a real school.

"No. The last time I let one of you in I got fired. Thankfully Mr. Agreste is a forgiving soul" Natalie barked, a dreamy look fluctuating in her blue ocean eyes.

 _Gross_ , Marinette thought.

Marinette, in her desperation and edginess, hadn't noticed that flowers were dropping from their stem, plummeting lifelessly onto the stone footpath. That's where Marinette would end up if she didn't deliver the remaining blossoms. Natalie reached into her pocket, fetching her cell phone.

Marinette froze, recognizing that she didn't have much time left. "If I don't deliver these I will be punished."

"Letting you in will be a punishment" Natalie retorted, tapping numbers into her phone. She then lifted the device up to her ear. "Hello, Roger. I need some help with a homeless kid that won't leave the property…You say you will be here in a minute max? You're too kind, sir. Thank you, officer. Your service is greatly appreciated"

By the time Natalie returned her attention to the girl, she was gone. All that was left was a trail of red roses, bleeding into the earth. A fake phone call always did the trick.

 **8**

For the duration of the afternoon, Marinette had gone shopping at her local grocery store. The items that Miss Antoine required were relentlessly expensive and picky. Marinette had spent over an hour trying to find avocado bean low-fat yogurt and that wasn't the worst part. She later discovered that they had run out of stock.

Who knew the flavor was that popular?

To make matters even worse, an old lady in the shop had accused her of being some homeless trash who was plotting to steal all the diary items. So yes, maybe Marinette had spent an unusual amount of time milling around that particular section, but it was only to find the damn stupid non-existent yogurt.

And why was everyone calling her homeless?

When she went up to the counter to pay, she was welcomed by Mr. Capsize, the grocery clerk owner. He was a middle-aged man who had a bald patching head, tufts of white hair pocking out in different directions and a protruding belly similar to Santa Claus. He constantly wore a gray singlet which displayed the quantity of sweat he generated on a daily basis. He had pasty yellow skin that contained raw red scabs and an abnormally large mole in between his two eyebrows.

The wall behind the counter was coated with various Jagged stone posters, a rock star that Marinette adored. That's where Mr. Capsize and her mutual friendship had instigated, quarreling over which Stone song was the best. In addition to their arguing, they frequently agreed on the fact that XY, a new pop sensation that Chloe was obsessed with, was a total fake, arrogant, and vain wannabe. Along with the Jagged Stone pictures, there were a handful of newspaper and magazine clippings of Ladybug and Chat Noir. In particular, Ladybug, in which Mr. Capsize had drawn messy love hearts around her face. If only he knew that it was a 16-year-old girl standing right in front of him and not a twenty-year-old like some people believed. Marinette guessed people didn't want to admit it to themselves that a teenager was flying around the city fighting crime

Marinette clearly remembered the conversation that she had had with Chat Noir a few months ago about their ages…

" _You're not twenty like everyone is saying right?" Chat had asked shyly, his green cat eyes worried._

 _Her earrings began to beep for the first time. "Chat I need to go"_

" _I'm only fifteen." He had declared which he shouldn't have done. They weren't meant to give anything away that could compromise their identity._

" _Kitty, do I look twenty?"_

" _No Milady, you look my age" He coughed awkwardly, twisting his baton in his hand._

" _Smart kitty" She walked past him, grabbing her yo-yo from her hip. She spun it in a circle at her side and then threw it, enfolding around a lamp post 50 meters away._

" _Wait Bugaboo, maybe we know each other then. We might go to the same school. I am hard to miss" Chat had pronounced, wiggling his eyebrows while desperately placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving._

" _That's unlikely" she had said, brushing his hand off her shoulder and swinging away. It wasn't unlikely, it was impossible. She didn't go to school._

Mr. Capsizes voice sprung her out of the memory.

"How yer doing Miss Marinette. Life treating ya well?" he asked, scanning each of her items at the cash register while sweat began to gather along his forehead.

"The usual" Marinette heaved, looking down at her pink torn ballet flats. She looked up at Mr. Capsize, droplets of water drizzling down his nose and falling, landing in a wet puddle on the bench top. There was pity and sadness in his brown acorn eyes.

Marinette's shoulders sunk. "What about your sir?"

She wanted to get off this topic fast. She didn't like to burden people with her difficulties. Though in the end, Mr. Capsize had just as many of his own.

He grumbled, his belly jumping with the vibration. "The real estate thugs are try-in to shut meh down again. Keep scaring of me customer's every time they come in with their fancy clipboards and slick suits. Business ain't doing too well like a lot around here. I hear the Dupain bakery a few blocks from here is about to be closed. They've been struggling for so many years now that I've lost count. I think the only reason it has stayed open so long is that son of Mr. Agreste's has taken a liking to their food. Gotta give it to those two fellas. They make a rocking custard tart."

Marinette was surprised. The Agreste's all seemed like shabby rich snobs to her. Especially their assistant. Marinette groused, fisting her hands at her side.

"Huh! There yer go. Looks like ya do have some fire in yer after all. Here I got some-thin for yer. A small treat." Mr. Capsize extended his hand into his pocket, revealing a wrapped chocolate cupcake. "Ma Mam made them last night. Kept de last one in meh pocket just for yer."

Marinette took the cake and shopping bags, grateful for the small act of kindness. She waved goodbye, her face beaming.

"There yer go Marinette. Smile like that and all yer troubles will go away, not matter what sought er day yerve had"

 **8**

Marinette seized Mr. Capsizer's words and smiled as brightly as she could while she devoured her cupcake in the park, sitting on a long wooden bench under the shade of an oak tree. She dismissed any thoughts of what Miss Antoine would do to her once she found out about Marinette's failed mission. Right now, she required a clear mind, absorbing the scenery of the park.

The carousel was in action today, previously in maintenance as a boy had fallen off one of the horses and broken his arm. Children's happy squeals of laughter filled the air along with the ride's musical chorus. A couple was sitting on a blanket in the grassy area of the estate, a feast of treats laid out in front of them. The smell of cinnamon drifted through the park and Marinette inhaled, savoring the delicious smell. Dogs pranced around, playing fetch with their owners. It was mid-afternoon, around 4:30 pm. The sun was descending and the moon was rising. Red, orange and green leaves flickered to the ground, a sign that Autumn was in full swing.

The park was her favorite dwelling in Paris. Well, besides the very top of the Eiffel tower. But that was when she was ladybug. As Marinette, this topped the list. It made her feel free, able to forget all her worries and problems.

She had first relished here after a fight with Miss Antoine over two years ago. In fleeing the fight, she had stumbled upon the park and ended up sleeping there that night. She would have stayed a second night if she hadn't been told off by the park's security guards and massive hound dogs. When she had returned to her foster home, Miss Antoine had put her under house arrest for two months. It wasn't much of a change.

Marinette knew she looked like a crumpled mess. The heat of the day was unbearable. Her hair continuously deflated in this weather. She reached up and touched her pigtails. Or in this case, ponytail, as she realized one had fallen out. She couldn't bear to face a reflection of herself at this stage.

Over at the fountain, a photo shoot was occurring. A teenage boy around her age leaned on the structure. He looked exhausted, the model's shoulders slumping whenever the photographer fiddled with his camera settings. He had spiky blonde hair and a lean skinny figure. His clothes hugged him tightly and she could see his biceps on each arm. She couldn't see his face but from what she saw of his backside, his front would put it to shame.

Wait. Why the heck was she thinking like this?

A group of girls around her age walked past and Marinette latched onto a snip it of their conversation in an attempt to detract herself from her thoughts.

"Isn't Adrien just adorable. Aren't you two dating?" the smaller of three squeaked, giggling flirtatiously.

"Well of course. Well. Sort of, Mylene. That brat Sabrina keeps getting in the way. Nevertheless, I know we will end up married. It's just a matter of time" the girl in the middle boasted, reapplying her red lipstick. It was obvious she was the leader.

The taller of three piped in. "Ms. Lila Agreste. It sounds perfect"

Marinette tried to eavesdrop more but their voices faded as they passed out of earshot. She almost found herself standing up and following them. She couldn't believe she had been checking out an Agreste! Marinette wasn't surprised that she hadn't recognized him. His name had been just as faceless as Chat Noirs. Despite consistently visiting the Agreste's mansion, and Chloe's constant swooning over him, she had never seen a picture of him. Even Alya had seen billboard advertisements. Marinette couldn't help but feel entitled to a tiny bit curiousness. It seemed as if everyone knew him except her.

A plan formulated in her mind, the bouquet of flowers lighter in her hand. Ms. Antoine had said to give them to Mr. Agreste. It's not like she had ever specified which one. Had she? Marinette couldn't remember, though she defiantly knew which one Ms. Antoine had meant. Oh well, her guardian already thought she was stupid.

Marinette attentively got up, finishing the rest of the cupcake with one gulp, and made her way over to the fountain, head bowed. Her palms began to sweat. Rolling her shoulders, she tried to relax. She clutched the flowers in her hand with new fortitude, wanting to get rid of the burden once and for all. Closing her eyes, she let her body take her to her desired location. _Strong and confident_ , she chanted in her mind. Strong and confident. Strong and confident. Strong and confident.

"Hey, little girl. Get out of my shot"

The voice startled Marinette, interrupting her intonation. She reopened her eyes and peered up to see the photographer staring at her like he didn't even know why she was there in the first place. Little girl? Marinette was small, but she was no child. Instead of retaliating she frowned and didn't answer because the model had turned around and their eyes met.

 _And for one moment, you get this amazing gift._

The boy's front side did put his backside to shame.

 _And you want to laugh, and you want to cry._

He had a lean strong jaw, high cheekbones, and dimples on either side of his mouth.

 _Cause you feel so lucky that you found it._

It was his eyes that drew her in.

 _And so scared that it will go away all at the same time._

Celery green. So familiar that she knew she would see them even after she looked away.

 _Because a life without love is no life at all. `_

Marinette needed to say something. Something smart. "Umm. Hi" Her face grew warm despite wincing internally from her complete lack of articulation.

Then the photographer was stamping over to her, madly saying something. She wasn't paying attention to his words because she was still staring at Adrien. Suddenly the photographer was touching her collar and she looked away startled.

"An Orphan!" the man cackled with glee.

Huh. Well at least it wasn't homeless this time, yet she felt the need to correct him, even more now that Adrien was listening.

"Foster kid." She exchanged a glance with Adrien when she said this. Butterflies danced in her stomach and knotted. Embarrassment washed over.

Before she knew it, the photographer said something about sympathy and then she was being pulled by the man over to a white tent. A disconcerted guise traveled over Adrien's face when she glanced back at him, his mouth hanging open. She was pushed inside, falling back into a black leather chair. The tent was crazy big, a makeshift studio. A mirror was at the back of the room attached to a desk. Along with them were a wardrobe, table, and coach. Snaps were displayed on the walls, many of Adrien. It seemed as though he had been doing this for a while.

"Listen orphan girl. I'll pay you. 100 euros." The photographer said in between sentences of talking to his employs. He then started pacing back and forth, barely able to breathe with anticipation.

Marinette bit her lip, not sure how to respond. The photographer saw her hesitation and his brow wrinkled for a moment before smoothing out.

"200 euros." The photographer said, struggling to catch his breath.

Marinette choked on the air. 200! That was more money than she and her friends had had in a lifetime. They could finally get a new phone instead of having to share the one phone all the time. It would be basic but it wouldn't matter if it meant not having to see the 'lovey dovey' messages from Alya's online boyfriend. Talk about gag reel. Her throat constricted, already ashamed of her next words.

Marinette gave the photographer a small thumb's up and a forced smile. "Ok. I'm in"

In the next few minutes, it was a flurry of movement. She was stripped of her clothes and put into a fancy dress worth more than Marinette herself. Makeup artists swarmed her face and hair, applying hairspray, lipstick, and mascara. Before she knew it, she was propelled into the sunlight. She squinted, needing to readjust her eyes after being in the fake light of the tent.

She staggered over to Adrien in black wedges that should have never been invented. It didn't help that she had rolled her ankle this morning and hadn't gotten any ice on it. The photographer, who she had learned was called Vincent, positioned them so that faced each other. It was way too close for her comfort zone. Her lips were very dry and she ran her tongue over them, but it felt like she was all out of saliva. Adrien's gaze trapped her as if she was all that existed in the park.

"Hi. I'm Adrien." His voice was soft and soothing. Marinette already knew his name but she wasn't going to say that.

"Hi…I'mm… Marinetttteee" She wanted to smack a palm to her face. Why was she stuttering?

"No, no, no. Your names are Eddy and Bella. Eddy, lift your chin up. Bella, go and hug him" Vincent bossed around, looking smug. Adrien put her arm around her and tucked her head into his shoulder, nestling it under his chin. Oh boy. This was going to be a long photo shoot.

 **8**

Afterward, Marinette was drained of energy. She had been given the money and now stood there awkwardly, needing to get rid of the flowers and get changed. Adrien was standing a few footsteps from her, talking in a hushed tone with Vincent. Once they had finished, Adrien walked over with a shy smile on his face. She decided she really liked it when he smiled.

"Thank you for umm doing that. That was a lot more enjoyable having someone to ah model with. You can keep the clothes" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette stammered. "Oh…thank you." She paused, taking a breather. She really needed to get control of her voice. "I was actually meant to give you these" She held the flowers towards him and his face turned crimson red.

"Thanks?" He takes the flowers uncertainly and she blushed furiously realizing how this must sound and look.

"Oh no it's not like that," she explained quickly, "My guardian has a crush on your dad. I'm sort of her messenger. Anyway, I went to your place and your dad wasn't there. Well, at least it didn't seem like it. Although now that I think about it, they never said he wasn't. Anyway, then your assistant called the police and I bolted. Then I had to find this stupid yogurt all the while still carrying these flowers around. Then I saw you with your perfect eyes and I knew this would be an excellent opportunity to give…."

She stopped her babbling when Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. "You think I have perfect eyes?"

"What?" her voice squeaked a little on the word.

Adrien looked away blinked a few times before refocusing on her. "For the record. I really like your eyes too"

The sun was setting low. Only a few people were milling around the park including the girl called Lila, who was looking at Marinette with angry eyes, her mouth curled up, hands fisted at her side.

Marinette shifted on her feet "I better get going. It was nice meeting you."

"It's getting late. We can give you a lift home." Adrien offered kindly.

"No. That's alright." She turned and left him standing there. Her legs hurt and in particular her ankle. She should have accepted his offer but something had stopped her. She didn't want him to see her home, pity her like everyone else did.

"Tiki. Are you there?" Marinette asked cautiously, looking around to make sure the street was deserted.

"He's …. very nice. And…. cute." Tiki teased popping her head out of Marinette's pocket but stayed there just in case anyone came around the corner or were watching them.

"Oh no. I didn't sound like that did I?" Marinette's face was full of horror and Tiki laughed in response.

"You were right Tiki; today was a good day."

Just then someone dropped down in front of her. "Now why would a beautiful lady be walking the streets on her own at this hour."

Oh no. She had spoken too soon.

Black ears.

Leather suit.

Blonde shaggy hair

Green eyes.

Insufferable grin.

Chat Noir.


	4. Blood Sweat and Tears

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for all the follows, views and favs. School goes back tomorrow and therefore I won't be able to post as regularly. I will hopefully post every 2-3 weeks. I'm really excited for my first fanfic story. I even have another story idea I might start. Any suggestions on what you would like to happen in the story, please feel free to tell me. Until next time, keep miraculous!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Blood Sweat and Tears**

 **Adrien's Pov**

* * *

Adrien didn't usually chase after girls he had recently encountered. He didn't pursue girls full stop. Well, if he excluded Ladybug. Nevertheless, he was now disguised as his alter ego, tracking the mysterious Marinette who was dressed like a princess. He felt a twinge of guilt over having a strong fascination towards a person he barely knew. It felt like a betrayal to Ladybug. However, while his mind told him to resist, his physical attire pushed him forward, convincing him that there was something interesting about Marinette. He couldn't conclude what it was yet. He blamed it on her eyes. Those startling blue eyes that refused to leave his brain. Maybe never.

He bounced along the rooftops with poise, dashing a few meters ahead of Marinette. He did a forward flip off the building, landing gracefully in front of Marinette. He leaned on his baton, grinning. It was a lot easier being with Marinette when he was Chat Noir.

"Now why would a beautiful lady be walking the streets on her own at this hour," he remarked, flashing his white teeth. Adrien wasn't thinking straight. If he had been, he might have realized that talking to Marinette might be perceived as odd or wired. That out of everyone in Paris, it was her that he chose to hang with. Instead, Adrien was acting on primal cat instincts.

"It's not safe to be walking alone, didn't your mother ever tell you?" he continued, winking at her startled face. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted into an O shape, no words succeeding. He placed a cautious hand on her shoulder which snapped her from her surprise.

"I wouldn't know," she said sullenly, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. Adrien cursed internally, feeling stupid that he had forgotten that she was a foster kid. Thankfully, Marinette didn't expect him to know. He was Chat Noir right now, not Adrien.

His ears twitched on top of his head and concern bubbled inside him. "Well, your knight in leather armour is here to escort you to your destination. You wouldn't want to bump into any strangers."

Marinette positioned her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. "You are a stranger. Being in a black suit and having a mask covering your face is doing you no favours. I should run away right now. Scream stranger danger."

Adrien blinked, tailed by a laugh. He leaned in closer, causing her pupils to shrink. "I am no stranger, why everyone in Paris knows me, loves me," he said arrogantly, "I am their superhero."

Marinette raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "Paris may see you but they don't know you."

"Meouch, Purrrincess. You have some sharp claws on you." He faked wounded, clutching his heart. He swayed on the spot dramatically to enhance the effect.

"and your puns are pretty blunt," Marinette retorted, stepping past him. The girl was stubborn alright. He stood there for a few seconds, watching her retreating figure, shoulders back, hips swaying. He ran to catch up to her.

"Two insults in a row. What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, generally curious.

He thought Marinette might be flattered to be in the company of a superhero but he was wrong. A sharp breeze travelled past them, ruffling her blue hair and sending goose bumps along her exposed arms and shoulders. She shivered and Adrien flinched. He wasn't cold because of his special superhero suit but Marinette didn't have that luxury. Only a dress covered her and while she was stunning in it, it wasn't practical. Adrien looked around and spotted an open clothes shop on the other side of the road.

He grabbed Marinette by the shoulders which earned him a low grumble. "Stay here. I will be right back."

He ran across the road and into the store. The man at the register seemed surprised by the superheroes arrival and asked if there was an akuma attack. Adrien ignored the man and picked out a black woollen jumper from the clothes rack. He placed it on the counter, tapping his foot anxiously. He didn't know if Marinette would listen to him and stay put. If she didn't, this would be for nothing. He paid for the jumper and ran out the shop. Relief washed over him as he found Marinette still waiting for him. She had her hands on her hip.

"You know you're not doing a very good job at protecting me by leaving me on the street. I could have been kidnapped by a stranger," she said mockingly. She eyed the coarse material in his hand. She frowned, her eyes softening.

Adrien beamed proudly and offered it to her. "For you purrrincess."

She took it gratefully and her hand brushed his fingers in the process, sending a shiver through his body. She began to pull the jumper on which resulted in her head getting stuck in one of the armholes. He chuckled lightly and helped, his heart jolting when his fingers touched her arm or hair. Once fitted, the jumper hung loosely and she had to roll up the sleeves twice. They were facing each other now, the position similar to the one in the park earlier this afternoon.

"See, now where matching. Black and black," he announced.

Adrien smiled gently as Marinette's eyes glistened. "Thank you. I can pay you back once I get back to my house."

Adrien's smile vanished replaced with a stern gaze. "No. This one is on me. You can pay next time."

"Next time?" she asked, hands trembling at her side.

Adrien grabbed her hand and kissed it, his lips tingling. She pulled back quickly like he had burned her skin. A blush rose in Marinette's cheeks. "Of course. I have a feeling that there's going to be many next times, purrrincess."

Adrien made sure he looked straight into her eyes when he said this. Her blues eyes flickered, a thought crossing through them that he couldn't decipher. She was hard to read which made him completely and utterly confused.

"My name is not princess"

"What is it?"

"Marinette"

Adrien shined through his mask. "Princess Mari. I'm Chat Noir which I assume you already knew. Since we're friends now, call me Chat."

He extended his right arm outward and Marinette mirrored his action. They shook each other's hand. Her skin was silky and warm and calloused. Adrien had a hard time letting go when she pulled back. A scream suddenly tore through the air and more followed. Adrien regarded the noise with distaste, his watchful gaze wandering over to the Eiffel tower. He stiffened. That sound ordinarily meant one thing. Hawkmoth had prayed on another innocent person's emotions, akumatizing them. He glanced back at Marinette whose face was stricken. It seemed their meeting was being cut short.

"Where do you live," he asked promptly as more cries ripped through the air.

Marinette told him and he scooped her up in his arms, jumped, and raced along the rooftops until he reached her destination. He placed her on the doorstep, bowing playfully.

"It was a purrrleasure being at your service. We will meet again Mari but right now Paris needs me to defeat the akuma Chat Noir style."

Adrien turned away and disappeared, missing the sight of Marinette dashing away to transform.

 **8**

Adrien trailed the screams, landing him at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower where an XY concert had been taking place. The stage's curtains were shredded, strips of red fabric soaring through the cold night air. The stage had a major crack in the middle and chairs were being toppled over by the strong gusts of wind, some lifting off the ground and barely missing people's heads. XY fans spilled from different directions, knocking each other over in the hurry to flee the area.

What stood out the most were the people lying on the ground appearing to be sleeping. He could even decipher some snoring in the frenzy of squeals. Something was defiantly up. A little girl fell into the sea of people and Adrien bounced over, helping her from the ground before the incoming waves could trample her.

 _Every man and woman for themselves_ , Adrien mused, placing his baton into the slot behind his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, crouching so he could be at her eye level her. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him and burying her small head in his chest.

"Manon. Where are you?" a mother shouted.

"I'm here, mummy. Over here!" the child in front of him yelled, waving her arms frantically in the air. The girl dropped away from him and ran over to a woman a few metres away. A blinding white light whacked her in the back. She collapsed onto the ground and he pounced toward her. He checked her pulse to find she wasn't dead just…sleeping.

A white beam hit the spot next to him and he jumped back startled, taking the baton from behind his back and spinning it intently. Another ray smacked the spot behind him and he glanced up, spotting the akumatized person floating above him, cackling with glee and rejoicing at Adrien's momentary weakness.

"I am Drowse Wrath and soon Paris will be asleep and never wake up!" he boomed and made his point by zapping a few people running away with a sliver laser pen in his right hand.

"Hey, drowsy!" Adrien called, "I'm pretty sure you need a ticket to attend this concert and I don't see one with you.. Sorry, but I'm going to have to escort you from the premises."

The villain responded with a growl, releasing a blast of shots in his direction. One shot spiralled towards his head and he jumped upwards, tucking himself into a ball and allowing the beam to pass below his feet. He did a front flip in the air and landed on the ground. Another few rounds headed his way and he did a back handspring, a rush filling his chest when one narrowly missed his ear as he carried out the motion. He surveyed the area for cover and spotted a line of trees. He needed shelter until he figured out where the akuma was hiding on the man. He raced over, deflecting the villain's shots by twirling his baton behind his back. He ducked behind the thickest oak tree and pressed himself up against the bark, the rough material digging into his hands and drawing **blood** despite his leather gloves.

Suddenly Ladybug swung in and landed beside him. "My bet is that the akuma is in the bracelet."

Adrien hadn't noticed the handmade bracelet around the villain's wrist until he peered from behind the tree and took a proper look at their enemy. The middle-aged man was wearing a purple and black striped winter pyjamas, black ugg boots and attached to the top of his head was a bear sleeping mask. His face was painted white, lips black and red glowing eyes enclosed in a circle of grey paint. The bracelet looked like it had been crafted by a child with colourful beads of numerous shapes and sizes attached to a thin piece of red string. The villain would sometimes touch the jewellery piece, glancing at it with sadness and despair. The band must mean a lot to him. Adrien guessed that something bad must have happened to the person who made it.

"Great thinking milady, always a purrrleasure seeing you in such dire circumstances." He chuckled looking back at her, expecting her to say something along the lines of 'this is not the time', but instead she gazed away rattled, her cheeks tinting pink. His chest ached and confusion enveloped him. A beam of white light hit the ground next to him. This villain was a lazy shot.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Drowse Wrath roared, "how nice of you to drop in for the sleepover."

Adrien rolled his eyes, stepping out from behind the tree with Ladybug. Anger boiled in his heart. Puns were his thing, not this sleep crazed hooligan.

"Sorry to burst your sweet dreams but this cat prefers his catnap after he stops the akuma." Adrien chided and then ran at the akumatized person.

Adrien deflected the villain's beams off his baton and jumped, raising his stick above his head, aiming for the man's chest. Before he could land a strike, the criminal clicked his fingers with his free hand and a pillow appeared. Adrien was smacked across the face by the cushion, the blow stinging despite the sponginess of the object. It sent him soaring towards Ladybug, landing at her feet face first. He glanced up, unable to contain a cheeky smile.

"Wasn't expecting a pillow fight," Adrien smirked, while he peered behind him to see the villain firing shots at civilians distractedly. Ladybug sighed as she helped haul him up with her hand. She still wouldn't look at him. He was going to ask her what was wrong when she spoke.

"Lucky charm!" she shouted, throwing her yoyo up in the air. An aura of pink dust and red hearts rained down upon them and suddenly a white woollen blanket landed in her hands.

"Great, at least we don't need to worry about being cold while we're stuck in an endless sleep. Such a shame there is only one. Looks like will have to share," he prattled, winking at her.

Ladybug stood motionless, her face a mask of concentration. She studied the material with her fingers. After a few seconds, he saw an idea spark in her eyes. She started talking quickly.

"His weapon has to recharge every 20 seconds. You distract him with your cataclysm while I sneak up behind him. You need to ensure that he uses up all of his pens energy. Once it is rejuvenating, I will have already made my way behind him which will allow me to easily throw the blanket over his head. This means he will be blinded and won't be able to use his materializing hand trick. I will then take the bracelet from his wrist. Ok?"

Adrien nodded despite wanting to desperately shake his head. He needed a distraction which could take him minutes to come up with. Unfortunately, Ladybug yelled go and he had no choice but to run, hoping something would come to mind in the next few seconds. They scattered in opposite directions and Adrien yelled at the villain to divert his attention away from his partner.

"You!" Drowse wrath roared turning to face him, his red eyes radiating, "need to go to sleep kitty."

"Nah, I sleep so much already that I guess I'm a little catatonic. I've been told to avoid it at all costs!" Adrien exclaimed, earning him a round of fire which he dodged easily. "You missed again. If I didn't know any better, I would say your half asleep on the job."

Again, the villain fired numerous shots and Adrien responded by running towards the stage, having decided to uses his destructive power on it. Unluckily, he tripped over a sleeping person, sending him to the ground. His head burned and his stomach felt hollow. He pulled himself onto his butt and froze, the villain no longer floating but standing on the ground in front of him. The laser pen was pointed right at his chest.

"I have one shot left. Goodnight little kitten." He laughed, tilting his head up to the sky. Adrien used it to his advantage.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted, smacking his hand onto the pavement between them. A gaping hole started to formulate and Drowse Wrath stumbled backward, firing the last shot at random. The whole stopped forming, a 10-metre hole wide and deep in the ground.

The villain looked at his gun, yelling out in frustration. Adrien saw Ladybug behind him, throwing the blanket over his head. She tugged the bracelet off his wrist, threw it to the ground and crushed it with her shoe. The moth fluttered out of the object and Ladybug cleansed it of its evil.

"Miraculous Ladybug" she shouted, her magic fixing the broken objects including the hole, the villain and the people asleep on the ground.

The man who was no longer akumatized was crying, his whole body shaking. He pulled his knees up to his chest like a kid scared of the storm. "My beautiful daughter is gone. Why couldn't they wake her up from her coma." The man sniffled, burying his head in his lap. A single tear left his eye.

"Go. I will handle it from here." Ladybug called.

Adrien grimaced. "Milady, I can…."

"Go Chat."

Adrien looked at the scene one more time. Why was Ladybug acting strangely? What did he do? He turned around and left.

 **8**

Adrien awoke the next morning to an adamant lurid banging at his bedroom door. He rolled over onto his back sluggishly, pushing a few locks of blonde hair from his face. He tucked both hands behind his head sighing. He puffed out his cheeks, blowing out a breath of warm air. White sheets stuck to his damp sweat body, and his head pounded, hot and sticky. He placed a hesitant hand on his forehead and drew a finger along a jagged gash that reached the bridge of his nose. He grumbled and threw a pillow over his head, struggling to muffle the thumping on wood. Adrien closed his eyes briefly as memories of last night came to him. He stifled them rapidly.

Plagg was snoring softly next to him, tail jerking. He even let out a low purr. The little cat Kwami might look like an angel when he's slumbering but he's a menace when he's awake.

"Adrien" Natalie called from outside his room, "Your father requests that you see him in his office immediately."

Adrien pulled himself into a seating position, scratching his head and yawning. "I will be out soon."

Adrien stood up, stretching his arms and legs. Plagg stirred from his sleep and opened one green eye. "That is one nasty scratch. It messes up that model boy face of yours. You should get it cleaned up. Oh and while you're at it, could you get me some camembert?"

Adrien jerked his chin up. "Get it yourself, I'm not your slave."

"I am a god." Plagg rose, folding his small arms, and tilting his head upwards.

"And I'm Batman. It's in the fridge. I'm going to freshen up," Adrien replied, walking to the bathroom.

He turned on the tap and splashed water onto his face, leaning over the sink. Liquid rolled down his cheeks and over his eyelids, dropping into the basin beneath him. Adrien stared at his reflection in the mirror, eyes sleepy, jaw relaxed. The cut was deep and thick, purple and blue bruising surrounding the wound. He must have acquired it when he slipped over the snoozing person last night during the akuma attack. Opening a cabinet door, heaving out some medical supplies. He dabbed a finger full of savlon antiseptic cream onto the sore, flinching at the stinging that began to grow. As the burning subsided, Adrien wrapped a bandage around his forehead, once, twice, three times, and secured it with a piece of tape. He grabbed a cloth from the rack next to the sink and dragged it over his face.

Adrien trotted out of out his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He slowly maneuvered himself through the corridor, picture frames hanging from the plain white walls. He halted at one of the photographs for a second, mourning the family he once had. Now it was only him. His father was rarely home and his mother was long gone. He knocked on his father's door, unfastened it and strode straight in.

Gabriel was situated at his desk, brow furrowed at something on his tablet. His leg was crossed over the other and his lips puckered, the way they always did when he was thinking something over. He was wearing a grey collared long sleeve shirt, red tie, and brown slacks. His hair was crisp and cut evenly. The years of stress and work showed on his skin, wrinkled and creased beyond his age. Adrien eased himself onto a seat opposite his father, placing his hands tentatively in his lap. The office room was large and spacious, the only furniture being a black desk placed in the centre of the chamber. His father took off his glasses, rubbed his grey eyes, and then reapplied his specs. Adrien had the heart of prey; he wanted to flee the room, but he made himself press against the leather of the chair.

Adrien coughed into the strange and uncomfortable silence, trying to clear the tension and nerves he was experiencing. "I see you arrived back from your conference in London."

"Yes," his father replied gruffly, still staring at his screen. "Late last night."

"Oh. Was it good." Adrien asked, not really caring but being polite anyway. His father didn't answer which was an answer in itself. The business trips were normally boring for his father, a means to an end. The only time he was mildly interested was if it was going to benefit him financially.

"I'm glad your back," Adrien expressed. His father dismissed his words with a wave.

"Are you? I heard that you ran off after your photo shoot. I was told that you came home at nine. Care to explain." his father said sternly.

Curse Natalie and her stupid blubbering mouth.

"I had plans. With…Nino" Adrien replied timidly, tapping the arm of his chair. He noticed for the first time, how jagged his nails were, and all the cuts on his cuticles. He really needed to break the habit of chewing his fingernails.

His father raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. He still hadn't looked at him. "And my plans were to have you safely escorted home in the limo. I'm starting to think that friend of yours is a bad influence. First your birthday and now this. I granted you your wish to attend school last year. I didn't agree for you to be a rebellious teenager."

"That's not fair," Adrien complained, trying to stay controlled in the face of his father's anger, "I was doing an assignment with him."

Lies, lies and more lies. It was what their relationship was built on.

"Now, onto the photo shoot. How could you allow Vincent to have a homeless girl wear my clothes and have photos taken," his father grumbled, his lip curling at the corners.

Adrien growled, protective of Marinette. "She is a foster kid, not homeless."

"Yes," his father acknowledged, "not much better."

A tap sounded at his father's door and Adrien looked towards the noise. Another hit louder than the next came until it was persistent and desperate. His father made no effort to move, sinking lower into his chair. Adrien hoisted up, opening the door. Natalie was perched in the doorway, mouth falling open when she saw Adrien's wrapped bandaged face.

"Adrien!" she shrieked, "what happened to your face!"

"What!" his father inquired, cursing when Adrien turned around and revealed his face.

"Ummm, I fell down the stairs," Adrien fibbed. His father pointed firmly at the guest chair he had been occupying and Adrien complied, retaking his seat. Natalie scattered over to his father, showing him a document on her laptop.

"You see," she began, "ever since yesterday's photos were released, your clothing has been selling like crazy. The people of Paris love her. Some writers even commented that they would like to see more of her. Everyone adores the fact you gave the poor kid the opportunity to wear your clothes and shoot with Adrien. It shows that you are warm and caring. No one likes to buy clothes from a heartless person"

His father's face twisted with anger and Natalie noticed her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "Not that your heartless or anything. It's that no one knows you."

"They want to see more of her?" Adrien piped, excitement bubbling inside of him.

"Yes, and it would be the wisest solution to give them more. Sales haven't been this high for over a year." Natalie said, her brows wrinkling at Adrien's happiness like it was a new thing for her. He supposed it was, considering how he had acted yesterday morning.

His father sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Where can we find this girl."

Adrien's chest soared. "I know."


	5. Opportunity

**Chapter 5: Opportunity**

 **Marinette's Pov**

* * *

Marinette sat upon the window sill, her head resting against the archaic wood-chip wallpaper, which dug into her t-shirt. She overlooked Paris. The sun itself had barely risen, the city had the subdued quiet of dawn. Only road sweepers and early morning factory workers hurried through the otherwise deserted streets. Spears of light were beginning to refract off the glass and like a child, Marinette's hands reached up as if they could bathe in the light. The soft rays solidified reality, bringing warmth to a new day and chasing away the shadows of night that targeted her with nightmares. Marinette shivered, but it had nothing to do with the temperature. She could already feel the tropic, sticky air with each inhalation; the air so thick you could cut through it.

Marinette choked on the heat, producing a hoarse cough from deep within her lungs. One of her friends mumbled in their slumber and Marinette halted, covering her mouth with her hand. She let out a shaky relief breath when the soft snoring returned. She looked into the room that was etched in charcoal, beasts with massive jaws lurking beyond the range of her vision. The blackness kissed her shoes, and she pulled them quickly into the light. Her irrational fear of sleeping in the dark was definitely becoming a problem. She returned her gaze to the window, watching the world that passed by her.

For a couple of days, the window had been her only connection to the outside world. Miss Antoine had punished her on sight when she had reverted home. Her guardian took one look at the cocktail dress and assumed she had required it with the grocery money. Marinette, at that moment, had realized that she had left the shopping bags at the park. Then there was the matter of explaining to Miss Antoine what had happened to the flowers. That did not go well either. Miss Antoine's face had been sullen, realizing that Mr. Agreste would not be stopping by anytime soon.

The situation turned dire when her guardian's new boyfriend, Jack, came out of the kitchen from behind, wrapping his hands around Miss Antoine's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Jack whispered something into her ear.

"The little girl should be grounded forever." His voice was silky and deceiving. Marinette hated the man already.

Nevertheless, three days had passed since her lifetime grounding, well, at least until she turned eighteen. That left 556 days to go. Marinette looked down at her hands, which rested limply in her lap. She still remembered Chat Noir touching them, warm and powerful calloused fingers caressing her short and rough, bluntly cut fingernails. Her cheeks heated at the memory. At first, she had been annoyed with his flirtatious banter, believing all girls in Paris got similar treatment. Afterward, she was not so sure. The way his green eyes hesitated, softness and worry embedded in them. The way his tail curled around his waist when he got embarrassed. The way his ears perked upwards at any sign of danger. Marinette growled, shaking her head.

Stupid mangy cat, get out of my head! she thought.

Instead, another boy entered her thoughts. Adrien's head rolling back as a laugh bubbled up inside him. Adrien's smiled, crinkles forming on each side of his eyes. Adrien's lips, tinted a pale pink, slightly chapped and…

No, no, no. Get out! She thought. Marinette rose. Being locked up was slowly but surely driving her to the brink of insanity. She was going outside and nothing would stop her.

Her feet trod softly across the wooden floorboards, dancing over clothes and books scattered on the ground. Tiki was asleep, curled in a box under her bed. Marinette grabbed a blue jumper hanging on the wall and pulled it over her Mickey Mouse pink pajamas. Just before opening the door, she pulled on a pair of comfortable boots. Moving into the hallway, she grinned at her luck. Miss Antoine had not locked their door last night. Her guardian must have been distracted by Jack.

Miss Antoine's bedroom was opposite theirs, shut tight with a sign saying, "go away little girls!" Marinette took a deep breath and turned down the hall, descending the stairs. Each footfall was chaotically spaced from the last, no rhythm at all, lacking confidence and self-assurance. Her movement echoed sharply, sounding overly loud in her own ears and making her cringe. She felt her heart boom like a condemned prisoner. She hopped on the last step to avoid the inevitable creak.

Marinette's nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of the living room and kitchen. Liquor, vomit, unwashed clothes and chips had combined into a stench that brought tears to her eyes. Marinette waded through the discarded litter over to the bench top, searching frantically for the keys to the front door. Something moist and sticky touched her fingers. She inspected them, finding skin coated in concentrated yellow honey. Marinette groaned and wiped her hands off on her pants. The lights flickered on, and Marinette's mouth went dry.

"Little Marinette, the incessant brat, always making a deafening rack. What shall I do with this shrew? Maybe I should cook her up and serve her as a nice hot brew."

Marinette puffed out a heavy sigh and turned around, finding Miss Antoine leaning on a wall on the opposite side of the living room. Her arms were crossed and her hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. Mascara ran down both cheeks and a bathroom robe hung to her body.

"Morning Miss Antoine, I take it you had a good night?" Marinette responded, biting the inside of her lip.

Miss Antoine raised a finger to her lips. "Did I ask you to speak?"

"No mam. I was just wondering how your night went."

Eyes closed, Miss Antoine titled her head back against the wall that braced her back. She seemed to be thinking about something far far away from here.

Marinette raised her voice bitterly. "Have you moved on from Jack yet?"

Miss Antoine opened her eyes only to narrow them at her. "Stop speaking."

Marinette shuffled her feet from side to side uncomfortably. She had royally screwed this one up. She was terrified of what Miss Antoine would do. If Ayla had been awake, she would have had stopped her from leaving the room in the first place. However, Ayla had not been and therefore Marinette's claustrophobic tendencies took on a role od their own.

"How did you know I was down here?" Marinette asked.

Miss Antoine let out a knowing smile. "You left your door open stupid girl."

Marinette cursed inwardly. Her clumsiness was going to be the death of her.

"I was only get something to eat," Marinette lied. She raised her hands to show the honey on them.

Miss Antoine scoffed. "Don't touch my honey you brat!"

Marinette was thinking of a reply when suddenly the doorbell and the alarm clock in her room resounded across the house. The doorbell was a shrill, jangling her nerves, tiny and grating. Both of them glanced towards the door. They were thinking the same thing.

Why would anyone ring their doorbell at 7:30 in the morning? Marinette thought.

Miss Antoine let out a low and irritated grumble, something along the lines of "it better not be the mailman again". She then walked towards the door. She opened it with a huff and shouted, "Go away!"

Her guardian then slammed the door without looking up at whom it was. Marinette's eyes and mouth were wide open, frozen in an expression of stunned surprise. The doorbell started ringing repeatedly. Whoever it was wanted our attention badly. The doorbell used to sound cheerful to Marinette, the possibility that her parents were arriving to pick her up. Now it was a burden, reminding her what she had lost, what she had never had. Miss Antoine sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing a large bottle from the fridge. Marinette took the opportunity to hurry over and open the door. She stilled in her tracks. There in the doorway stood Gabriel and Adrien Agreste.

Adrien's eyes warmed at the sight of her, and he gave a shy wave. She noticed he had a cut running down the middle of his face that looked a couple of days old. Adrien saw her checking out the wound and his mouth twitched. Marinette was sure he was fighting a smile. Gabriel, on the other hand, had lost all patience. His mouth remained in an aberrant grim line amid in his stubble.

"Miss Antoine!" Marinette shouted.

"What! You can tell George the mail guy to go…."

Marinette blocked her ears, preventing her from hearing the foul words pouring out of Miss Antoine's mouth.

"It's not the mailman," Marinette responded. She peered at Adrien when she said this. No, it was someone a lot better.

Help me, Marinette mouthed to Adrien. A smile finally appeared on his face, sweet and shy. For a split second, everything stopped and his smile pierced through all the bad in her life.

That is what we are doing, Adrien mouthed back.

Marinette was confused. She was going to ask what he meant when Miss Antoine came to the door. The look on her guardian's face was enough to cheer Marinette up for months.

"I'm here to inquire about one of your foster kids." Mr. Agreste said formally, straightening his tie.

 **8**

Everyone was gathered around the living room, the silence extending like an elastic dying to break. Miss Antoine sat in an armchair across from Mr. Agreste who was perched on a couch by himself. Adrien and Marinette were squashed together on the sofa, arms and legs pressing against one another. Marinette was still dressed in Pyjamas but she didn't care. She was riding a cloud nine roller coaster.

Her guardian had cleaned herself up. Her hair was straightened into a high ponytail while she wore a fitted long black dress. Her face was coated in layers of makeup and Marinette swore she had a newspaper in her boobs and butt to enhance their size. Her guardian even did the decency of cleaning some of the room, spraying the area with perfume to hide the foul smell.

Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat, grasping her sweaty nervous hands in her lap. Marinette felt painfully out of place, like a house cat finding itself in the North Pole. The silence gnawed at her insides. Miss Antoine broke the tension. "Ayla, get down here and makes us some coffee."

Ayla trotted down from the top of stairs where her foster friends had been congregating secretly; ease dropping in on their conversation. Marinette caught her best friend's eye. Ayla studied Adrien and her as she walked into the kitchen, taking in their close proximity and the way they seemed to know each other. Ayla's eyes flared, a message embedded in them. "Tell me everything" they seemed to say.

"I'm sorry for the surprise visit," Mr. Agreste said, smoothing his hair with a steady hand.

"No. You are welcome here anytime Gabriel. Did you like my gifts?" Miss Antoine counteracted, rolling his name into a purr and reaching over to place a hand on Mr. Agreste's knee.

Adrien turned rigid beside Marinette. She gazed up at Adrien who was chewing on his lip. She noticed two small moles near his ear and felt the urge to touch them, trace everything about him. She wanted to know how he got the wound on his face. If anything, it made him even more beautiful. Marinette froze at the word. Beautiful? Yes, she supposed Adrien was.

No, this no the right time to be thinking this way, Marinette thought.

Mr. Agreste looked at the hand placed on his knee with irritated eyes. He pried the fingers off. "The gifts were….interesting. Anyway, I would have come later but Adrien has school today. This afternoon would have been preferable but he has a photo shoot. We have to leave soon, unfortunately." His last word did not sound convincing. Mr. Agreste looked like he wanted nothing more than to bolt out the door.

"Dad" Adrien coughed, looking embarrassed. Mr. Agreste looked over at his son. Adrien stared into his father's eyes, looking determined not to give in first. A conversation was passing between them.

Mr. Agreste finally averted his gaze, his smile lifeless, and his face becoming a cold hard gawk. "I have come here asking permission for…" He paused.

"Marinette," Adrien said.

"Ah yes," Mr. Agreste continued, "for Marinette to attend some photoshoots with my son Adrien for a couple of weeks."

It took Marinette a second or two for the information to sink in, even though it was right before her eyes, larger than life. Mr. Agreste wanted her to do some modeling with Adrien. It was too good to be true.

Miss Antoine looked agitated. "Why on earth would you want her to model? She is ugly. What about me?"

Mr. Agreste looked thoughtful, raising an eyebrow. He then reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a magazine. He handed it to Miss Antoine. Her guardians face twisted into a stoic expression. Marinette leaned over and saw a picture of her and Adrien on the front page. It seemed to be something out of a fairy-tale, young and in love. Marinette's heart went cold when she saw the heading.

" **Mr. Agreste gives a poor foster kid a once in a lifetime opportunity**."

It was in large thick bold writing. At the bottom of the title, it said:

" **Mr. Agreste, the man who cares."**

Ayla walked over, setting down two coffee mugs and a jug on the table. Her friend took a glance at the booklet in Miss Antoine's hand and then turned her eyes to Marinette. Hurt flashed her features and then she turned away, walking back up the stairs.

 _I was going to tell you. Someday,_ Marinette thought. Adrien grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Marinette returned the squeeze.

Miss Antoine looked at Marinette, hate ingrained so deep in her gaze that it must have come right from her soul. At least her guardian now knew where the dress had originated.

"I cannot allow this." Miss Antoine said forcefully, a coldness Marinette had heard many times over the period of her life. "She is grounded."

Mr. Agreste cocked an eyebrow. "It would be a shame."

"No, the shame is not allowing me to take her place." Miss Antoine battered her eyelashes.

"We will pay you," Adrien burst in. He looked desperate. "We can even take her in for a while. She can live with us."

Marinette's heart raced, fluttered and soared.

Mr. Agreste looked inflexible, clasped hands and raised shoulders. "This isn't what we agreed on Adrien."

Miss Antoine considered this, running a tongue over her lips and tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. She shuffled in her seat and then got up, pouring some coffee. Instead of retaking her seat, she sat next to Mr. Agreste.

Miss Antoine handed Gabriel the mug, making sure she leaned into him. Mr. Agreste took it hesitantly, his movements robotic.

"I hope it's not too hot. I also love the cologne you are wearing. Minty." Miss Antoine winked.

Gabriel grimaced. Marinette thought the scene looked like a bad scene out of a comedy TV show.

"I will do it. You can have her for as long as you want. Get her out my hair. However, I must be paid. Two thousand grand a week and you, Mr. Agreste, have to give it to me personally in cash form," Miss Antoine said greedily.

Marinette wanted to roll her eyes. No way would Mr. Agreste ever agree to that. His next words surprised Marinette. "You've got a deal. Now we must get going."

Marinette felt like a dog on a leash. Did she not get a say in any of this? Apparently not. Mr. Agreste must be seriously desperate to agree to this. Marinette had heard recently that he hadn't been doing too well in the fashion industry.

Mr. Agreste got up, placing the mug down and then walked towards the door. Adrien stood up. He turned to face her and extended his hand. Marinette took it and he hauled her up.

"I guess that's it. I will see you this afternoon." Adrien smirked a small pouting at the lips, a narrowing of his eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle it was as if he had practiced it many times.

"Yeahhhh….I...guess so," Marinette replied. Adrien dropped her hand gently and she already felt cold from the loss of his touch. The front door closed shut.

"Little Marinette, a real pest, I always have to clean up her mess. She better make sure, that she doesn't ruin what's left," Miss Antoine chided and then walked away.


	6. The Sun Is Out

**Author's notes: Hey guys. I'm so sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. School work built up for me and I haven't had any time to write. It's the holidays though so I can finally write. I'm afraid it will probably be over a month again before I update as exams are coming up. I promise that once they are over I will be posting a lot more frequently.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **The Sun Is Out**

 **Adrien's Pov**

* * *

Adrien could barely contain his excitement. His foot drummed eagerly on the floor, tap… tap…tap and his hands wouldn't keep still, fidgeting with the stationary in his pencil case. As the minutes passed by of third period, the buzzing inside his stomach increased. Adrien hadn't felt like this in years. He liked the feeling. He wanted to latch onto it for as long as possible. He wanted to run, to shout, to tell everyone what was going to happen…but he had to wait. Until his father finalized the paperwork, he couldn't tell anyone about Marinette. All he could do was sit, his back aching from the wooden benches. While the chairs had been the right size a few years ago, everyone had now grown. Unfortunately, since he was tall, the top of the bench would always dig into his lower back.

Adrien half listened to the drone of his teacher Ms. Bustier, who had the look of someone who had stayed youthful over the years. She was one of those teachers would you could never get the better of. Whatever witty retort someone threw at her, she had one better. Tall and light skinned, she had dark red hair that was always pulled back in a high bun. She had kind green eyes but that didn't stop her from sending someone to Mr. Damocles office if she thought it was necessary. Adrien wasn't sure what she was talking about, some great knight or prince. Someone dead. He was glad that he had chosen the window seat as it allowed him to bathe in the unsubdued light of the morning.

As Ms. Bustier began to write on the whiteboard, Adrien felt the sharp tip of a pencil poke him in the arm. He stopped doodling in his workbook and glanced to the left. Nino grinned at him, dropping the pencil back onto his desk. The right side of Nino's lip tugged upwards into a sinister smirk and he pointed at something on the other side of the classroom.

Adrien looked past Nino and spotted Sabrina. She was waving frantically at him and had obviously been trying to catch his attention for a while. Only then did Adrien realise that all around him were scrunched up balls of paper on the floor. Sabrina picked up a magazine on her desk, held it up for him to see, and then stabbed Marinette's face several times. Adrien flinched, his eyes widening.

"Dude, that is messed up," Nino whispered, gawking at Sabrina who continued to stab the photograph furiously.

Adrien nodded slowly. Sabrina finally stopped her frenzy, placing the magazine back down. She scribbled something quickly on a small piece of paper and then passed it to a student behind her. Adrien watched the note get passed around the room. Many students regarded Adrien once they had read it, waggling their eyebrows or winking at him. Nino was handed the note, who read it and then snorted at the words.

"Shut up man," Adrien grumbled softly, snatching the piece of paper from Nino who was trying but failing to suppress his amusement. Adrien glanced up to check on the teacher before he read the note:

Adrien,

My non loyal boyfriend.

We need to have a talk after class.

And what happened to your face!

That cut looks horrible and ugly.

From your real girlfriend,

(not that ugly girl in the magazine)

"Man, I would not want to be you after class," Nino noted, grabbing the note and tearing it into small pieces of paper.

Adrien suppressed a shudder and felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He prayed it wasn't noticeable. Adrien coughed, pushing his hair back behind his ear even though it was already there. He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. But the humiliation he was feeling was also mixed with anger coursing through his veins. This was the breaking point of his patience. 10 years of tolerating Sabrina and he'd had enough. The fire inside him was fuelled even more when Sabrina smiled at him, giving a little wave and blowing a kiss. Adrien's knuckles began to turn white from clenching his fists too hard. He gritted his teeth in the effort to remain silent.

"Ok class, just sit quietly in your seats while I go print off some worksheets for you," Ms. Bustier instructed, turning away from the board.

The classroom erupted in an explosion of sound after the teacher had left, locking the door behind her. The conversations contained jokes, the witty and not-so-witty put downs, often at the expense of one of their friends. There were many directed at him. More commonly, him and Sabrina. The banter was enjoyed by everyone. Everyone except him.

Adrien needed open space badly. It suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on him. They were stirring like a snake. They crept closer and closer and closer. He had trouble breathing. What if he ran out of oxygen? The thought caused his heart rate to speed up. He started to take in short sharp breaths of thick air.

How had he suddenly gone from being really excited, to being angry to being anxious? He really needed to get his feelings in check. He wished he hadn't missed his psychologist appointment the other day. Stupid Akumas. They always popped up at the worst times.

Missing his appointment meant his emotions were running wild. Emotions about his mum, modelling, school and even Marinette. Adrien inhaled a deep breath and then searched his mind for a way to escape. He then saw it. He saw the solution.

It was beautiful.

He bit the edge of a smile. Adrien hopped out of the bench, accidently knocking over his pencil case and spilling the inside contents onto the floor. He muffled a curse. He would have to come back for it later. The whole room suddenly went silent, every head in the classroom turning in his direction. He didn't like the unwanted attention. He never wanted the attention.

"Dude, are you alright? Your all white and shaky. Sit down before Ms. Buister comes back," Nino said, standing up with him.

Sabrina giggled, playing with her hair. "I'll take him to sickbay."

Adrien grimaced, unable to hide his displeasure. "No thanks, Sabrina."

He then spun towards Nino, putting both hands on his shoulder. Adrien looked at his friend mischievously. "Cover my back."

Adrien walked over to the window, twisting the latch and opening the frame. A brittle breeze blew across his face, kissing his cheeks and releasing neatly swept locks of hair into his eyes. He sucked in a gulp of air. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet.

A ten-foot drop lay below him – an easy jump if he landed it correctly. The click of high heels resounded outside the classroom door and the ringing of Ms. Bustier's keys jangled his nerves. Putting his hands on the window sill, he lifted himself up into a crouching position on the ledge. Adrien turned to look at his classmates, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face. He gave a small salute before jumping out of the window feet first.

He landed in a forward summersault, the soft warm dirt sticking to his hands and clothes. He hauled himself up, giving a bow to his non-existent audience. Then he ran, like an Olympic champion at the start gun. Blonde locks whipped back and forth behind him like a fiery tale and his long legs carried him into a small alleyway. He stopped sharply, his feet skidding on the black pavement which caused the soles of his shoes to burn.

Plagg came whizzing out of his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is a bad idea kid. I like it."

Adrien grinned. "My dad said that I couldn't pick Marinette up until after school. Doesn't mean I can't see her as Chat Noir."

"I've taught you well," Plagg said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye

"Plagg claws out!"

 **8**

Chat Noir landed on the window sill of Marinette's room, the opening slightly raised. The curtains were still draped across the frame. He was about to knock when his ears perked up at the sound of shouting coming from inside the room. While he knew ease dropping was bad, he couldn't help but feel intrigued. He blamed it on the stray cat inside of him. Pressing his ear against the window, he listened to the conversation.

"How could you have not told me. I'm your best friend Marinette," a girl said, sounding hurt and angry.

"There was nothing to tell Ayla," Marinette's sweet voice responded back and Adrien instantly tried to lean in closer, forgetting the window barrier between them.

All the while, a little glimmer of guilt was eating away at his heart. He once again began to feel unfaithful towards his ladybug. However, he knew he should stop pining over someone he could never have. Maybe it was finally time to move on. A shadow moved past the window and Adrien stilled, holding his breath.

"She obviously didn't tell you because she likes him. Well back off, he's mine," said the girl near the window.

"I don't like him, Chloe," Marinette shouted back and Adrien's heart was stabbed with a knife. The wound hurt and he instantly put a hand to his chest. Ouch.

"Then maybe it's that superhero sidekick you have been hanging around with," Chloe snickered.

"What?!" Ayla screeched.

"What are you talking about? And he's not a sidekick," Marinette defended, sounding incredulous.

Chloe produced a high chuckle. "Don't act like you don't know. I saw him drop you off the other night. You really should be more…subtle."

Adrien decided there and then that he really disliked Chloe, even more than the time she had tried to kiss him. Compared to Chloe, Sabrina seemed like a mouse now. A large and strong gale of wind suddenly tore at the planks in which he was standing on, loosening the rusty nails they were held on by. Fortunately, none came loose and all he had to was readjust his footing.

"Chat Noir is...well he's…umm. I don't even know. We just met!" Marinette said deflated.

"Is it me or has it become really stuffy in here. Open the window," a new voice pitched in.

Chloe let out a low whine. "This isn't fair. I want to leave this place with Adrien. It's not fair. Not fair at all!"

"You can take my place. I don't even want to go!" Marinette retorted.

"Can someone please open the window. I'm finding it hard to breathe."

"No," Chloe grumbled.

Marinette sighed. "I'll do it."

Oh crap. Before Adrien had time to react, the curtain was pulled open and the frame was released, causing a strong gust of wind to hit him square in the chest. Startled, he stepped backward off the ledge. Instead of falling, a hand reached out and latched onto his wrist. As he was pulled inside, his foot got caught on the window still, causing him in a blur of motion to hurtle down on top of his saviour.

He looked down at Marinette, her blue eyes burning with irritation while her cheeks held a hint of pink in them. He chuckled, his eyes twinkling at her. He hoped off her and held out his hand. She took it reluctantly but instantly let go after she was standing.

He looked around at the faces in the room, all standing up and wearing guarded expressions. Each had their arms crossed over their chests or hands placed on their hips. He awkwardly patted himself up and down. "Few, still have all my parts. Wouldn't want to ruin this perfect body."

Chloe scoffed. "As if."

"What were you doing on the window sill Chat Noir. Were you listening?" Marinette said, biting the inside of her lip. She looked uncertain and her hands fidgeted with her top.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Me? Never. I was just baskin' in my own pawesomeness."

Marinette rolled her eyes but a smile pulled at her lips. "That was pawsitivley awful."

Adrien grinned. "I see I'm beginning to have an effect on you Princess."

"I told you last time. My name is not princess."

"Will talk about the nicknames later."

"Later?" Ayla asked, her stern gaze becoming even sterner if that was possible.

"Well yes. I have decided to take Marinette to my favourite spot in Paris," Adrien said and then turned to face Marinette. "Will you come?"

"Aren't you meant to be in school?" Marinette asked.

"This stray cat doesn't like to obey the rules. Besides, I had something much better to do"

Before Marinette could respond, a loud shriek came from downstairs. The sound tore through him like a great shard of glass and he covered his ears. The shriek came again, louder and closer.

"Someone was meant to clean the bathroom this morning. Marinette get down here!"

"Ahhh jeez. Miss Antoine is going to be so mad," Marinette said, the panic evident in her voice.

Adrien jumped at the opportunity and stretched out his hand. "Would you rather clean a toilet or come with me."

Ayla stepped in at this point, standing in front of Marinette. "There is no way she would go with you."

A hand was placed on Ayla's shoulder from behind and Marinette gently pushed her aside.

"I can make up my own decisions," Marinette said to her and then turned, looking at him in the eyes. "I'll go but you have to promise to drop me back at four."

Adrien placed a hand on his chest. "I promise. Cats honour."

He then scooped her up into his arms, ran to the window, and jumped.

 **8**

Adrien sat on top of the Eiffel tower. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder while she licked an ice-cream in her hand. He unconsciously played with a lock of her hair, wrapping it around his finger and then letting it go only to repeat the whole process again.

"Chat"

"Hmm"

"Thank you for the ice-cream," she said, lifting her head and looking at him, her eyes bright and big. "I'm sorry for being cold towards you. I realize now that you're only trying to be nice."

Adrien nodded, his heart blooming inside. The wound was slowly beginning to heal. "Don't be too sorry. I was starting to quite like your feisty catitude."

Marinette playfully poked his nose and laughed. The laugh was in her eyes, in the way her whole face changed into the vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. With each surge of laughter, some of the tension that had built up between them was released.

Adrien sighed, returning his eyes to Paris. Marinette must have noticed his expressions for she asked, "why do you love this spot so much?"

"Because I feel free."

"How so?"

"Come. I'll show you," Adrien said, standing up and walking over to the railing. Marinette followed and held onto the railing next to him, curling her fingers around the cold metal.

"See the people and cars," he said, pointing them out, "They are tiny from up here. They cannot possibly reach me nor can I reach them. Of course, I could easily go down there but I have a choice. I usually don't have much of choice at home. I don't even have much of a home in a way. This way I feel in control of myself. I love to watch everyone from up here or just lie down and watch the clouds pass by. I even imagine myself being one of those clouds, free to float."

There were a few short seconds of silence between them. "Chat, are you an orphan or foster kid too?"

Adrien looked at her with sad eyes. "No. But I might as well be one. I lost my mum and my father barely acknowledges me. It gets pretty lonely but things are about to change. I don't think I will be as lonely anymore."

"I'm happy for you chat," she said, still looking out onto the city. The sun was casting a gentle heat, and rays rained down onto Marinette's face, illuminating her soft freckled skin.

"What about you princess, are things gonna change for you?"

She stiffened at his nickname again.

"Why don't you like the name princess?" he asked.

Marinette looked at her hands. She exhaled a breath of air and then spoke, "there are only two things I remember about my parents. The night they dropped me off at the foster home and the word princess being constantly whispered to me. I think it was my nickname."

Adrien let the words sink in. He looked at her and then gently took her hand in his. "I will stop if you want me too."

"No. I like it. But it also makes me want my parents. I hate being a foster kid," she said.

"They were right giving you the name princess. You're beautiful."

A tear trailed down her eye. "Thank you Chat."

He lifted a hand to her face and wiped it away. He turned her head to face him. "Marinette, I'm going to help you find your parents. No matter what I do."

She blinked. "Really."

"Really. Now I better get you home, it's nearly four."

Marinette exhaled, looking at the view one more time. "You know Chat; things are about to change for me too. Someone is taking me in for a bit. If you want to visit me I will be at the Agreste mansion."

Adrien smiled, knowing all too well where she was going. "I'll visit. Nothing will keep this stray cat away for too long."


	7. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

**Chapter 7:**

 **I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here**

 **Marinette's Pov**

* * *

Marinette placed both hands on each side of her body, her grip flailing to latch onto the smooth leather seat of the limo. Her legs were going numb, her stomach lurching and her heart racing. Never in her whole life had she been as terrified as she was right now. Even the battle with Stoneheart seemed easy compared to this. Nothing could match the heart-wrenching fear she was feeling riding in a vehicle for the first time. Marinette could even hear her own breathing, rapid and shallow, and her head was pounding like a drum. The speed of the limo, the sudden stops, and the swift sharp turns made her feel confused and dizzy.

Now that Marinette thought about it, she had never ridden in any transportation up until now.

No bus.

No boat.

No airplane.

She couldn't even ride a bike!

Miss Antoine wasn't much of a motherly figure. Every time Marinette had been assigned a job, her guardian would make her walk. Sometimes she would be forced to travel to the opposite side of Paris just to deliver a postcard. Luckily, being ladybug had a few perks, especially when she needed to get somewhere fast.

Surprisingly, Miss Antoine was very anti-technology. An email, phone call or a text message wasn't sufficient. Her guardian liked to do everything old fashioned because apparently, it was more romantic and thoughtful. Maybe her guardian was right, but that didn't make Marinette's life any easier.

Marinette could feel Adrien's incredulous gaze on her, his presence intoxicating. He smelt of honey and sugar, and she was aware of every movement he made; when he blinked, when he fidgeted with his nails, the steady rise and fall of his chest and his minty breath tickling the skin on her neck.

The limo turned the corner sharply and Marinette's lost her balance, her body falling onto Adrien's lap. Marinette's cheeks burned hot, the colour beyond an attractive rosiness. While shocked, Marinette couldn't help notice how comfy her head felt resting in his lap. Quickly vanquishing the thought, she cursed under her breath. Marinette was annoyed that she had already managed to show how socially incompetent and notoriously clumsy she was. Marinette turned her head to the side to avert Adrien's gaze and slowly lifted herself off his body and resumed sitting stiffly beside him.

"Sorry" Marinette murmured, fixing her gaze straight ahead.

There was no response.

Marinette was too afraid to look at him. Would his eyes be masked with disappointment?

Anger?

Embarrassment?

Instead, she felt his hand slide over the leather and curl around her fingers, his touch strong and kind. To Marinette's surprise, his touch reassured her that she would be safe. While Marinette's whole world was about to change for the next month, his hands let her know that she could count on him. And maybe, just maybe, it worked both ways. Marinette hoped that the warmth and softness of her hands would let him know that she would be there for him too.

However, there was one question nagging at her brain that she needed to ask to him.

"Adrien?" Marinette hesitated.

"Yes?" he responded quickly, his grip on her hand tightening.

Marinette licked her dry lips and fiddled with one of her earrings. "How did you know where I lived?"

Marinette looked at him, his whole body and expression frozen. He looked like a trapped animal in a cage desperately trying to find a way out.

"Um, I looked up the foster homes in Paris and from there Natalie was able to narrow it down. Natalie is very skilled at her job."

Marinette nodded. That sounded truthful, right?

Marinette switched her attention to the changing scenery outside. The car went past blocks of house, parks and even the famous Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette had always wanted to go there and try their famous macarons. Maybe Adrien could take her in the next few weeks

Marinette liked to study people. She spotted a planter on the 2nd level of his house, hanging out the window as his watered his flowers, happily bobbing his head up and down to a tune playing on his phone. She saw an overweight middle-aged man walking three dogs, his hands wrapped tightly around the leash while sweat dripped from his nose and splattered onto the concrete, leaving a path of droplets behind him. Marinette even laughed out loud when a cat walked along the footpath with a strong confident stride, brushing up against every pedestrian that strolled past

Marinette couldn't place how she was feeling. Was this what it was like to be happy?

 **8**

Marinette was relieved when she finally stepped out of the car. The mansion loomed proudly in the chilly autumn wind and once again she speculated over how big it was. The place seemed to appear more beautiful every time she saw it.

She was currently standing at the car's boot, gripping the handle of her luggage tightly. Mustering up all her strength and power, Marinette attempted to heave her bag out of the trunk. Nevertheless, her bag remained in the car.

"Would you like some help?" Adrien asked, coming up beside her and brushing his arm against hers.

Did he do that on purpose?

Adrien's efforts were almost as pitiful as her own. He struggled, sweat forming on his forehead as he frantically tried to lift her stuff out of the car. After taking out his frustration by kicking the car's bumper relentlessly, Adrien looked at her, his cheeks darkening with colour from embarrassment. Marinette giggled, which gradually turned to laughter. At one point she even snorted, sending her into another fit of laughter.

Adrien scratched his hair. "Well, that didn't go as I had envisioned it."

"No, it didn't," Marinette agreed.

They both looked at each other and then at the car and her stupid luggage lying there. She could imagine her bag having an annoying smug face and cackling at her evilly.

"This is stupid. What on earth is in that bag?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked at Adrien. "Only my clothes. I have no idea why it is so heavy."

Marinette smiled, knowing all too well what was in that bag. Miss Antoine had packed a stack load of items that she had gathered from around the house. These included clocks, jewelry pieces, cups, bowls, and chocolate.

Marinette had officially become Miss Antoine's wingman in which her guardian had formulated a ridiculous plan. Marinette knew that this was one of the main reasons why her guardian had allowed her to stay at the Agreste mansion.

Marinette's mission:

Get Mr. Agreste to fall in love with her guardian.

Marinette had orders to place the objects in her bag around the house. Mr. Agreste would then start to realize all the items and become suspicious. It would then be Marinette's job say something to him like, "hey, I think I've seen that object before in my foster house. Maybe you should go check with Miss Antoine to see if it is hers?"

However, Marinette knew that there were two flaws with her guardians "amazing" plan.

1\. Mr. Agreste would wonder how the objects got into his house

2\. Mr. Agreste might just give the objects to Marinette so she could ask Miss Antoine instead

Suddenly out of nowhere, Natalie was at the trunk, pulling out Marinette's bag and plopping it down with a loud smack next to Marinette. Natalie then proceeded to walk away, up the grand steps and through the mansion's doors.

Adrien began to dust his hands together like he just done a huge job and flexed his muscles. Marinette rolled her eyes, an action that she had mastered after years of being around Cat Noir.

Would this be a regular thing with Adrien as well?

Contempt and happiness flowed through Marinette as she grabbed her bag and rolled it along the marble floor, up the steps, and through the house. Marinette stopped, her breathing suspended as she gazed at the high ceilings, the chandeliers and the massive staircase leading upstairs. Overwhelmed and exhausted, Adrien took her up the stairs, through a narrow hallway, and into a small room tucked away towards the back of the mansion.

The room was like something out of a perfect magazine cover. Marinette was afraid to sit or touch anything in case she wrinkled the fabric or stained it. The floor was free of dust and clutter, a polished dark wood. The curtains were linen and in the middle of the room was a soft green rug. Towards the back of the room was a single bed, untouched and lit up by a small window above the frame of the bed.

Black and white photographs hung on the wall, not casual family snaps, but arranged to look professional and artistic. Many featured Adrien as a young boy but many also contained a young woman. There was a beautiful sadness to her as she didn't seem to smile. She appeared physically there, but mentally far away.

Adrien saw her staring at the woman. "That is my mother. This was her room when she was young"

Marinette nodded. "You've got her eyes."

Marinette watched Adrien as he looked at the picture. A beautiful sadness also masked his features. Marinette was going to ask what happened to his mother but she quickly stopped herself. She didn't want to appear rude on her first day. She had plenty of time to ask.

Instead, Marinette walked over to the bed and reverently rubbed her fingers along the silken matters. She pressed her face to the cool, green velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft. Marinette fell back into the bed, her dark hair spread out around her head like a halo.

"I hope the room is alright. My room is just down the hall if you ever need me," Adrien said.

Marinette closed her eyes. "It is perfect."

"There is also a bookshelf in the corner, so help yourself to it if you ever want to read something."

Marinette opened her eyes and stared at the roof. "Thank you."

She heard Adrien's footsteps making their way to the door. "I'll leave you to get settled in."

Marinette listened to the retreating footsteps as warmth and darkness enveloped her. She soon succumbed to the call of sleep.

 **8**

Marinette had dinner with Adrien and Natalie. Mr. Agreste had been pulled away to a work meeting in London and would not return for a couple of days. From the look of things, his absence seemed to be a common occurrence.

Marinette had roast chicken and vegetables. It was the best chicken she had ever tasted. At her foster home, the food would usually come from a fast food joint as Miss Antoine didn't know how to cook. The only reason Marinette wasn't overweight was due to all the exercise she gets when she is Ladybug.

Natalie went over Marinette's school and model schedule for tomorrow. Marinette would be attending the same school as Adrien but they would be placed in separate classes. She would also have a photoshoot with Adrien.

Marinette spent a little bit of time after dinner in the lounge room talking to Adrien about the school before she headed up to her room with the intention of sleep. Tiki was already asleep, curled up on a pillow snoring softly

However, Marinette had already slept in the afternoon and instead found herself drawn to the bookshelf where she picked up a handmaid written book.

Marinette looked at the title on the cover. The Story of the Peacock.


End file.
